


Do What You Must Do (To Find Yourself)

by tsundres



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Past Abuse, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundres/pseuds/tsundres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam helps Harley recover from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What You Must Do (To Find Yourself)

**Author's Note:**

> Past abuse is pretty much just implied, but please don't read if that might upset you in any way.

A warm hand in mine. Words littered with compliments. Soft kisses. A comforting arm around my waist. Gentle fingers running through my hair. 

_I don’t deserve this._

Sudden moves frighten me. Raised voices make me flinch. Just the sound of footsteps approaching is enough for me to raise my guard. Pam kisses my forehead, strokes my hair, reminds me that I am safe now. When the pain is almost unbearable, she holds me close and puts on the cartoon channel.

_Maybe I do deserve this._

It takes time before I am ready to have Pam’s body against mine, to feel her tender mouth between my thighs. When I am, though, I can associate passion with consideration and love for the first time in my life. Pam tells me that I am beautiful, inside and out, every day, and I am beginning to believe her. She is proud to be with me, announcing at every opportunity that we are each other’s. She would do anything to protect me, but has taught me that I am strong enough to protect myself.

Gentle arms cradle me. Smooth lips trace my body. I am admired, marvelled, loved.

_I deserve this._


End file.
